Half Brother
by Laser Slayer
Summary: After the Clue Hunt Amy and Dan thought they were done. But when 16 year old Jake Cahill, the long lost half-brother of Amy and Dan shows up. He may be the only person who knows how to keep the Cahill's safe from the Vespers. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

16 year old Jake Cahill felt weird arriving to Boston, Massachusetts. He'd never been there before and was worried. He

knew things. Things no 16 year old boy should know. It was the only thing he could remember and yet he couldn't

understand it. _The clues, the serum, the Vespers, Ekat, Lucian, Tomas, Janus._ What were all those things? A few months

ago he had gotten amnesia from a car crash. His parents… he'd never known them and the only address he'd ever found

that could possibly help him was an address in Boston. Fiske Cahill. His flight from New York had arrived on Saturday and

he watched the people carry on with their daily lives. Jake only wished could remember what that was like. When the cab

arrived he quickly paid the driver as he approached the small house next to a large area of land. Nervously he knocked on

the door. Jake had dark brown hair, on the verge of black and bluish-green eyes. A boy with light brown hair and jade eyes

opened it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Is Fiske Cahill home?" Jake asked.

The boy nodded. "I'm Dan by the way. Uncle Fiske! Someone's at the door for you!"

An older man approached the door as Dan dived onto a bean bag playing a video game on his laptop.

"Fiske Cahill?" Jake asked.

Fiske nodded. "Who are you if I may ask?"

"I don't think you know me but my name's Jake Cahill. I have something to tell you." Jake's voice became a whisper.

"Something that could save all Cahill's from the Vespers."

Fiske instantly let him in. "Amy! Dan!" Fiske called.

Jake sat on a round table in the kitchen as Amy and Dan Cahill approached. A third person showed up too. Nellie Gomez.

"This is Jake Cahill," Fiske said. "Jake this is Dan, Amy and Nellie."

Jake nodded. After they'd all said hi Fiske continued. "Jake, please tell us who you are before you tell us what you're here

for. I apologize if I am being rude but I think we should know who you are first. "

Jake smiled. "I understand completely. My full birth name is Jacob Gordon Cahill. My parents… well I never knew them."

"They died?" Amy asked.

Jake shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You see for as long as I could remember I lived with my uncle, Alex Cahill in New York, he

was meant to be my mom's brother or cousin or something. He always had these weird people over at our house talking

about something about clues, serums and something called Vespers. Nobody ever told me who my real parents were.

Uncle Alex didn't talk about them so I assumed that they abandoned me."

Dan was silent. In fact none of them spoke. Jake continued.

"Anyway, one day I found my medical records and I tired to find out who my parents were. My dad was listed as unknown

but…my mom…"

"What?" Dan asked. He knew that if he'd been in Jake's position he'd be dying to know who his mom was.

"I think…" he turned to Dan and Amy. "I think I'm your half brother."

Nobody spoke. The silence was awkward. Everyone was in shock.

"Hope Cahill was listed as my mom and then I found out she died I told my uncle Alex. He said that now I was ready for the

hunt. For the 39 Clues. But then he gave me something and said it was my job to keep it safe. And then he made me start

memorizing al this stuff. He gave me tapes to listen to in my sleep, stuff to memorize. It's like all stuck in my head."

"I've always wanted a big brother," Dan joked. "But all I ever got was Amy."

Jake smiled at him. "A couple of months ago I got in a car crash. I had amnesia. All I could remember was basic stuff like

my name, how to spell and my uncle but then…´It was like all the stuff he made me memorize. Then suddenly he said he

had to run away and I haven't seen him in months." Jake opened a small flap on his digital watch and revealed a tiny flash

drive. "He told me to keep it safe, that I couldn't trust anyone, that the Cahill's, the clues, the Vespers, it was all really

complicated." Jake bit his lower lip. "But I had to trust someone, so I came looking for my mom's relatives, ones I could trust

and then…" he looked up at Fiske. "I found your name and I thought that…look you guys are the only people I can really

trust, I mean who else? The Kabras? Or Jonah Wizard? Or The Holts? I mean forget it!"

"What's in the flash drive?" Nellie asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. Uncle Alex always told me, the less you know the safer you are."

Dan reached over and hugged Jake. "All I can say is welcome to the family bro!"

Jake smiled at Dan once again. He seemed like a pretty nice kid. His half-brother. Jake looked at Amy who was looking

down. She didn't seem as pleased to have gotten a new brother.

"Amy, you okay?" Jake asked.

She nodded. "It's just a lot to take in. You seem like a good guy Jake. I-I'm glad that you're part of the family," she mustered

a small smile. It wasn't entirely convincing, but she seemed honest enough.

"Look, if you guys need like time to process this or anything I can stay in a motel or something until you know what to do. I

don't wanna seem like an intruder or anything." Jake offered. He looked at Amy. "I know it really is a lot to take in."

"You'll stay here," Fiske said. He pointed at Jake's duffel and backpack. "You can put your stuff in the guest room. We'll

discuss the flash drive later. You can rest up or bond with your half-siblings for the time being."

"Um… Okay." Jake said.

"Hey Jake do you play Zombie Ninja's Mega Moon? It's the best game ever!"

Jake nodded. "You're not wrong Dan, in fact I finished 1,2 and 3"

"Sweet! You gotta teach me how to get past those samurai guard dudes! They're so hard to beat! I mean this is why we

have big brothers, right?"

"Alright," Jake grinned. "But I haven't had much big brother experience." Both of them raced over to the living room and

grabbed some controllers.

"Hey," Nellie said to Amy after they'd left. "You're not happy about Jake?"

Amy shook her head. "He seems like a nice guy, but I feel a bit bad for him, his past and the clues and stuff like that. Not to

mention. Having a half-brother around is gonna take some time getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Hunt

Chapter 2: Secret

After changing out of the clothes he'd worn on the plane, Jake spent a couple of hours playing games with Dan. _Maybe this _wasn't such a bad idea_. Jake thought._

Jake, Amy, Dan, Nellie?" it was Fiske's voice. Dan and Jake went over to the table where they had been sitting earlier.

Amy and Nellie followed. Fiske had a laptop on the table.

"Jake do you have the flash drive?"

"Yeah," Jake said pulling it out of his watch and handing it to Fiske.

"Thank you," Fiske said inserting it into one of the flash drive ports He opened my computer and clicked on the flash driveoption. Just then, Invalid! began to flash onto the screen. "I thought so," Fiske turned around. "It's encrypted."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Don't Cahill's have _anything_ that isn't encrypted or a puzzle or a treasure hunt across the world?"

"I think I can get this," Jake said walking up to the computer. "Let's see," he closed is eyes and all of a sudden images,

names, words flashed up in his head.

"EKTOMAJALU!" he exclaimed. "I've got it," Jake typed it in next to the encryption and suddenly the files began to open.

"How'd you do that?" Amy asked puzzled.

"I told you guys, after my accident all this stuff about clues and serums that my uncle made me memorize started getting stuck in my head." Jake looked back at the screen. "It'll probably take a while to fully load."

"What's this thing about the Vespers?" Dan asked remembering everything he and Amy and Fiske had gone through because of the Vespers trying to get Gideon's ring.

Jake lowered his voice. "You guys went through the gauntlet right?"

Amy and Dan nodded.

"And you guys formed the serum right?"

"Well, technically it was Isabel Kabra who blackmailed everyone else but then got knocked out and forgot, but continue." Dan explained.

"There's another one."

"What?"

"Another serum. If you combine to two together, the Vespers can't lay a finger on you, but it's harder."

"How much harder?"

"You can't form alliances with anyone but your own branch, you're going to have to associate yourself with one branch,you'll constantly look over your shoulder and, Uncle Alex says that you'll become so focused on the hunt you'll start suspecting your own teammates and some people even end up killing their own teammates just out of suspicion and paranoia. Nobody's succeeded and the Vespers want it that way."

Jake felt the awkwardness creep silently and slowly into the room. Nobody spoke a word. Perhaps he shouldn't have come after all. But he needed to tell them, Jake needed to warn the Cahills about the peril ahead.

"What would this hunt be like?" Amy asked.

"A lot harder and a lot more backstabbing than the first one," Jakes said. "But with greater risk, comes greater reward. The serum will make you almost immune to anything."

"Not to mention the Vespers are gonna be on your back 24/7," Dan reminded helpfully.

"But, if you complete the second hunt, you'll get all the answers to everything you've ever hoped to know. Some say the two serums combined will give you a power to…" Jake couldn't finish.

"A power to what?"

"A power or a skill to let you communicate with people who are gone."

"Ever heard of a cell phone Jake?" Dan replied.

"No, I mean, enough to let you communicate with family members who have passed away."

Amy and Dan were silent. Now they had a reason for the hunt. To talk to their parents, to Grace, to Lester and cousin Irina who had turned out to be one of the good guys after all.

"Uncle Fiske, did you know about this?" Dan asked.

"I-I-I heard rumors about it," Fiske stammered. "A couple of very, very vague rumors." I assumed that it was all fake."

"I need to go on this hunt, I need to help the Cahill's. If the Vespers got that second serum, the world would crumble. I need to find out who my dad is. Why he left. And who I actually am."

"We'll surely help you in any way possible," Fiske said helpfully.

"My main problem is that I don't know what branch I'm from. And if I don't know I might as well not start."

"Well," Fiske smiled. "All Madrigals are given special branch testing kits. We'll find you a branch straight away."

Fiske pulled out a stainless steel briefcase out. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Testing

Chapter 3: Testing

Jake Cahill knew that inkblots were the kind of smudged ink that you just had to say what you thought it was and psychiatrists gave you to determine whether you were crazy or not. He knew. Jake wasn't getting it for quite the same reason.

"Um…A ship, a cup, a bat, a sheep frolicking through a meadow, um…ah…uh the continent of Australia-New Zealand, a soccer game"

"Very good," Fiske said. "Just two more." He flashed another picture.

"A Van Gough…no! Picasso painting."

Fiske flashed the last picture. Jake noticed that Fiske had input all his answers into a laptop with a C on it. Was that a branch crest?

"Uh…" Jake squinted. "Some sort of mask?"

Fiske tapped a couple of keys on the laptop to finish. "That was the Janus test. It's meant to determine how creative or artistic or how outside of the box you are. It's time for the Ekat test." Fiske picked up something that looked like an electrical circuit with a small light bulb in the middle.

"What's this?" Jake asked, although he knew perfectly what it was.

"It's a circuit dear boy. That's all I can tell you."

Jake stared at the circuit. He guessed that he'd have to attach the wires to the battery supply and the light bulb, positives, negatives, stuff like that. All circuits flowed in a counter clockwise direction. Or was it clockwise? Or was it any way just depending on the current? Jake really wished he'd paid attention in science class when they'd been doing physics.

"No pressure," Fiske reminded.

Jake took a black wire in his hand and attached it to the negative part light bulb. Black was always negative. Or was it positive? No, definitely negative. One end went to the light bulb and the other to the battery source. He did the same for the red wire, except putting it in the positive slots. The light bulb didn't go on. Jake analyzed the circuit trying to remember how everything functioned. It went on for about ten minutes. He finally realized that he had to attach the wires to the copper tape. After doing so the light bulb finally lit up.

"Finally!" he smiled.

Fiske's fingers flew over the keyboard of the laptop. Jake was surprised, for someone who seemed pretty old he was surprisingly agile and good with computers.

"Lucian test," Fiske said putting down the laptop and taking out what looked like a small ferret .

"You keep that in a briefcase?"Jake asked a bit appalled and slightly confused.

"It's a long story," Fiske said. "You like ferrets, Jake?"

"Not really."

"Then this test should be a snap for you." Fiske handed Jake the ferret and a syringe.

"What's this?"

"It's poison, Jake. You use it to kill the ferret."

"What!" Jake exclaimed, his eyes bulging out. "That's the test!"

"That's the Lucian test Jake." Fiske said.

Jake was hesitant. He looked at the syringe in his hand. _Poison, probably_ Jake guessed. Okay, so he wasn't particularly

fond of ferrets but he wasn't really in the mood to kill one. Especially with poison, this stuff was meant to be really painful.

"Is there another Lucian test, by any chance? Like a quiz or something that doesn't require me killing anything."

Fiske shook his head.

Jake picked up the syringe and made sure he would hit the ferret and not his own hand. Then, eyes closed, he plunged the

needle into the ferret. It hit it's torso, Jake dropped it on the floor and managed to open his eyes as he watched the ferret

writhe in pain before it collapsed.

"Done." he muttered handing the syringe back to Fiske.

"How do you feel about that?" Fiske asked.

"Been better, been worse," he said. "I don't think killing ferrets will turn into a hobby though."

Fiske nodded. "Time for the Tomas test." He returned the syringe and picked the dead ferret off the floor and put them both back into the briefcase. "I hate that one too." He handed Jake a pair of dumbbells. "Up, down, side to side 10 times ."

Jake quickly picked up the two dumbbells and did as he was told. They weren't very heavy. Couldn't be more than one, one and a half kg's tops.

"Easy," Jake grinned handing them back to Fiske. "Maybe I am a Tomas."

"Not so fast Jake," Fiske pulled out another pair of dumbbells, only they were slightly bigger. "Same thing."

Jake repeated, although it was a lot slower since it was much heavier. This time they were probably three kg's. When he finished he handed them back to Fiske.

Fiske then handed him a set of light green dumbbells. Jake attempted to do what he had done before but the dumbbells were too heavy. He managed 5 swings before he put them down, feeling as if his arm was about to fall off.

"I give up," Jake groaned. "I'm not a Tomas." He struggled to give the dumbbells back to Fiske.

Fiske finished typing on his laptop and took back the dumbbells. "I've posted your results to the Madrigals to determine your branch. Just wait a moment."Fiske said. Fiske watched the results come out, then his eyes widened when he saw the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Results

Chapter 4: Results

"What do you mean I don't have a branch Fiske?" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah," Dan put in. "How can he not have a branch?"

"It's seemingly complicated according to Madrigal headquarters. Jake has attributes from every branch."

"Wait, was does that mean?" Amy asked.

Fiske gulped."It's as if he's a member of every branch."

"But that isn't possible! Is it?" Jake wondered.

"Let me walk you through the test." Fiske said."Usually it's straight forward. Cahill's excel specifically at one test and only do average or lower in the others. But with you…" Fiske opened his laptop and Jake, Amy, Dan and Nellie went to look.

"Take the Janus test for example. Only a real Janus would have been able to determine the mask and the Picasso painting but would have said something more creative for the others. In the Ekat test, a non Ekat might have taken hours to solve the circuit, a real one would have been able to do it in a matter of minutes without any help or instructions. Jake, you seem to be somewhere in between. In the Lucian test a real Lucian would have killed the ferret straight away, a non Lucian on the other hand probably would have ended up protesting or something."

"You had to kill a ferret?" Dan asked Jake on the verge of laughter.

"Jake, killed the ferret, although he did it unwillingly," Fiske pointed out. "During the Tomas test he showed physical strength and was eager to do the weights but quick to give up. He seems to be half of everything according to the Madrigals."

"So I'm pretty much every branch?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much," Fiske nodded.

The flash drive had finally finished loading. After a flash of bright colors on the screen it became black with only a single line of green text appearing.

DO YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT THE SECOND CLUE HUNT?

Jake typed in yes.

ALLIED WITH:

LUCIAN

EKATERINA

TOMAS

JANUS

MADRIGAL

Jake looked at Fiske, unsure of what to type. "What do I enter?" he asked.

"Say Madrigal," Fiske said after a while of thought.

Jake typed in as he was told.

TYPE IN NAME PLEASE.

JACOB CAHILL

The flashing lights returned seeming to scan Jake's face and fingerprints without direct contact. This flash drive stuff was really hi-tech. Cahill's go all the way to protect things from Vespers.

IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. ACCESSING BASIC FILE OF JACOB CAHILL.

The computer quickly loaded and Jakes file finally came up.

JACOB CAHILL

**BIRTH NAME:** JACOB GORDON ALEXANDER CAHILL.

**ALIAS:** JAKE CAHILL (NICKNAME)

**ORIGINAL BRANCH:** UNKNOWN

**CURRENT BRANCH:** MADRIGAL (UNKNOWN STATUS)

**DOB:** 15TH JULY 1995

**ADRESS:** 12th ADAMS STREET, BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

**HOMETOWN:** BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

**FATHER:** UNKNOWN

**MOTHER:** HOPE CAHILL

**LEGAL GUARDIAN: **ALEXANDER "ALEX" CAHILL

**OCCUPATION:** STUDENT

**HISTORY:** JACOB CAHILL WAS THE SON OF HOPE CAHILL AND AN UNKNOWN FATHER. AFTER HIS BIRTH HIS MOTHER LEFT HIM WITH A CLOSE COUSIN IN NEW YORK NAMED ALEX CAHILL. JAKE WAS BROUGHT UP UNAWARE OF HIS TRUE CAHILL HERITAGE UNTIL THE AGE OF 14 WHEN HE FOUND OUT WHO HIS MOTHER WAS. ALEX CAHILL THEN TOLD HIM OF HIS TRUE HERITAGE. AT THE AGE OF 15 YEARS AND 6 MONTHS JAKE CAHILL WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND HAD RECEIVED AMNESIA. AFTER SEVERAL MONTHS HE REGAINED PART OF HIS MEMORY. HE ATTENDS PAUL ROBENSON HIGH SCHOOL WHERE HE IS A JUNIOR.

"It doesn't tell me who my dad is," Jake sighed.

Fiske put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I'm sorry Jake."

FIRST CLUE. Jake typed into the laptop.

BEQUEATH A SWORD,

SOMEWHAT NEAR A LUCIAN FORT

A PLACE FOR DEATH

THE DUNGEONS DEPTH

WHO CONQUERS MAY BE VICTORIOUS

"That's the clue?" Dan wondered. "Please tell me this is the last boring poem we have to memorize."

"So you guy's will help me?" Jake asked.

They all nodded.

"So where do we go?" Amy asked.

"Well, Lucian forts are mostly in Russia or London, London has lots of dungeons and the tower of London's a place for death so I guess London.

"As long as we don't have to deal with the Kabra's I'm fine with it," Nellie said.

"Well, we better get packed." Fiske said. "I'll arrange for a plane to pick us up in an hour or two."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: London Calling

Chapter 5: London Calling

Flight 304 nonstop from Boston to London arrived as quickly as possible at Heathrow Airport. Fiske had a the first flight to London chartered as soon as possible. Each travelling member only brought a duffel bag and a backpack as Fiske had told them to pack lightly. Fiske, himself had not accompanied them as he would be going on a later flight in a few days time. A driver stood by a limo holding up a sign labeled Cahill. Amy, Dan, Nellie and Jake walked up to it.

"Are you the Cahill's?" the chauffer asked in a posh British accent.

All nodded.

"Right inside please," he said opening the door.

All four got in the extravagant limo quite thrilled. But their smiles went away when they saw Ian and Natalie Kabra.

"I thought you said we didn't have to deal with them," Dan looked at Amy irritably.

"Fiske said that they were our only contacts in London," Amy argued.

"Now, now Daniel, is that the way to react to the newest heads of the Lucian branch?" Ian asked.

"Well congratulations," Dan gritted his teeth."Let's go, we'll hitch a taxi or something."

"Too late." Natalie smirked. "Collin's already driving us to the mansion. You'll absolutely love it there. The new Lucian heads have made a change or two."

Ian's eyes drifted away from his sister's boasting as he noticed Jake.

"And who might this be?" he asked. "Allow me to introduce myself. Ian Kabra, head of the Lucian branch." Ian said reaching out his hand.

"Jake Cahill." Jake shook Ian's hand. "Quite impressive that you made it as heads of the Lucian branch, despite the fact that you're both quarter Vesper of course."

Ian's eyes bulged out. "How did you… How does he know that!"

Amy, Dan and Nellie were all equally surprised. First of all that Ian and Natalie were quarter Vesper and second, that Jake found out simply by looking at them.

"It does explain why your mother is so evil." Dan interjected.

"Well we aren't with the Vespers." Natalie said folding her arms. "And that's the truth."

"Did you hear that come out of my mouth?" Jake said. "I said that you had Vesper blood, I didn't say anything about you siding with them."

Ian and Natalie looked slightly grumpy at the concept that a complete stranger had found out. However they had different questions in their minds.

"So what are you doing in London anyway? Don't tell me it's simply a holiday." Ian asked.

Nobody knew what to say. Telling the Kabra's about the second hunt could lead to backstabbing and betrayal. On the other hand, as heads of the Lucian branch they would have access to a lot of data Amy, Dan and Jake couldn't get to.

"We're researching further into the hunt." Amy lied. "London seemed like a good place to start."

"We'd be thrilled to show you around." Natalie said with a demonic looking smile on her face. She clearly didn't trust them.

"Uh…maybe."Dan said slightly disturbed by the smile.

The limo pulled up at the Kabra mansion. Everyone got out.

"I'll get Alfred to take the luggage in Master Ian." Collin said.

"Of course Collin."

"I shall see you later, Master Ian, Miss Natalie." The limo pulled away.

The Kabra Mansion was 4 storey's high. With beautiful architecture and a ten-car garage not far from it and a fountain with the Lucian branch crest at the bottom. The inside was even more impressive. Decorated with furniture from every corner of the world. Amy, Dan, Jake and Nellie were all shown to their rooms their luggage already on their beds. Jake closed his door and took out his laptop with the flash drive in it.

CURRENT LONDON VESPER AGENTS. He typed in. There was probably a Vesper already in London trying to track them down. A list in the usual green text and black background popped up.

GREGORY ANDERSON (STATUS: NON ACTIVE)

BRIAN EVANS (STATUS: ACTIVE)

JAMES STAKROW (STATUS: NON ACTIVE)

THOMAS DEMOORE (STATUS: NON ACTIVE)

ANNABEL WATSON (STATUS: ACTIVE)

SUE PARK (STATUS: ACTIVE)

TIMOTHY GAUCHE (STATUS: ACTIVE)

JAMIE SMITH (STATUS: NON ACTIVE)

VICTOR CHARLESTON (STATUS: ACTIVE)

ELLEN MOORE (STATUS: NON ACTIVE)

Jake automatically remembered the name Victor Charleston. His uncle Alex had been talking to him when Jake was younger. Was he in London? If Victor Charleston was on active status he could be in London, tracing their every move, trying to get his hands on the first clue. Jake opened the door to go to Amy's room, just next door. Just as he closed the door Ian Kabra blocked his path.

"Hello Jake. Settled into your room well?"

"Uh..yeah." Jake put folded down the laptop screen. "I'm going to see Amy and Dan."

"Oh yes, by the way what's your relation to them."

"Close cousin." Jake lied.

"I see, well I shall be on my way." Ian left.

Jake opened the door to Amy's room. Dan was there too. Both were on the floor, Dan was googling something on his laptop.

"Got a minute?"

"Yeah."

Jake entered and showed them the list and explained the list of Vesper agents in London.

"And you think this Charleston guy is tracking us here?"

"I encountered him before when I was younger. My uncle was talking to him about something.

_**Flashback, **__**4 years ago**_

_A twelve year old Jake Cahill awoke in the middle of the ni__ght. It was midnight, way past his bedtime. But in between his _uncle's noisy phone calls and strange men he didn't know going in and out of his home, sleep seemed to escape him._ _He heard his uncle yelling outside the door with another man. He pressed his ear up against the door to listen_ _

_ "_I'm telling you, Victor, it's not going to work! This plan of yours is never going to succeed. The Cahill's will not fall to_ _the Vespers!"_ _

"_Listen to me Alex, it will work! One day it will! Come on, these pathetic Cahill's have never done anything for you but _cause you trouble and misfortune Just cut your losses and tell me their secrets. Then when the Vespers rise we will be at_ _the top!"_ _

"_No Victor! Just because you betrayed the Cahill's it doesn't mean that I will. Now please leave!"_

"_Just consider it Alex. You always knew you were destined for greater things than an occasional mission and no rewards. _The Vespers can give you what you always wanted. Money, power, fame, safety. Anything and everything. Just tell me the_ _Cahill secrets."_ _

"_I'll die before I tell you anything! And even if I did the secret would be carried with me to the grave."_

"_You talk big Alex, but we both know that you have a weakness. And when you least expect it," the man pretended to slit his _throat with his finger._ _

"_Leave, Victor. Now!" _

_The man walked towards the door and passed Jake who had stepped out of his room to listen to the conversation._

"_Hey, kid. Don't be surprised if you wake up one day to find your uncle's not waking up. Or you're not for that matter."_

_He opened the front door. "You better watch your back Alex, cause you got one more enemy." The man left._

_**Present Day**_

"And that was what happened with him."Jake finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all the people who are reading. Please keep reviewing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Tower of Terror

Chapter 6: The Tower of Terror

_**The Next Day**_

The first clue hunt was a goldmine of history. Finding out about achievements both great and horrible of the most famous people in history. To know that you were related to most of them, was a completely different feeling entirely. Dan Cahill hated most of that. The tower of London on the other hand had weapons, dungeons and rumored spirits of ghosts.. That his kind of history. While Ian and Natalie were out yachting, Amy, Dan, Jake and Nellie went to the tower of London where was Nellie had pretty much gotten a crush on every guy who spoke with a British accent. They went to the top of the tower where they observed the history. It seemed a lot like a dead end until…

"Look, it says Luke Cahill!" Amy pointed out. "He was one of the advisers for King Henry VIII"

"Whatever," Dan rolled his eyes. "Let's check out the dungeon and the sword."

"Dweeb," Amy muttered as the four of them carefully went down the staircase.

"Almost nobody was at the bottom so they had time to look around. Dan saw a sword displayed on the wall. One that King Henry VIII used to win at his first ever joust. Dan got on his knees and looked at the wall.

"Amy, come here." he said.

Amy came over. "What?"

"Look at this wall. It's uneven." Dan pushed the wall lightly and it moved. ever so slightly.

"Jake," Amy said making a movement with him to come over. Nellie was chatting with a guy.

"Should we get her?" Jake wondered.

"Nah." Dan said. He pushed the wall harder and it opened like a latch on a door. The three of them climbed in and carefully climbed down a ladder that was so old and so long that nobody felt safe. When they reached the bottom the walls and floor were all made of stone. There were chains all over the walls.

"This place is creepy." Jake muttered. "You reckon this place was a secret or what?"

"I wonder where the clue is." Amy said as the three of them paced around.

"Everyone stop right where you are!" A voice boomed.

All three stopped. Amy and Dan were on one side of the dungeon, Jake was on the other and the man was right in the middle. Jake had enough courage to turn around and look at the man. But he didn't need to look at him. He could tell from the voice.

"Hello, Mr. Charleston."

Victor Charleston grinned evilly, dressed in a thick leather jacket and black trousers he had two hand guns in his hand. His hair was a dark brown, almost black and he looked soul less.

"How'd you find me?" Jake asked lowering his hands and turning around.

"I've been monitoring you for four years Jacob. Who do you think arranged that car accident? You were always your uncle's weakness so when he took off… Well I knew this day would come."

"Wha-What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Shut up!" Victor snarled.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Dan snapped.

"You shut up too or I'll kill all of you!"

Victor was definitely crazy. Working for the Vespers probably made you like that.

"What do you want?" Jake asked slowly.

"You know damn well what I want! Where is the flash drive?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Now give me the flash drive or I'll shoot!"

"I don't have it." Jake said calmly.

"Don't make me lose patience boy! I'll kill you, and I'll kill them too! And then I'll hunt down your uncle and kill him too!"

Jake bit his lower lip. His mind went crazy. Desperately thinking about what to say and do. He didn't want to hand over the flash drive. but he didn't want Amy and Dan to die, much less himself.

" You're 25 feet underground, if you scream no one will hear ya!" Victor pointed out.

Jake didn't know what to. He just stood there silently begging Victor not to shoot Amy and Dan. He was scared. No, scared didn't even begin to explain how he was feeling. Amy and Dan felt the same way. Sure, people had tried to kill them before but that didn't stop you from being terrified when it happens again.

Victor Charleston lost patience. Bang. He squeezed the trigger of one of the guns and the bullet hit Jake in the stomach.

"Jake!" Dan screamed as he watched his half-brother crumple onto the floor like a plastic cup.

Jake writhed in agony. The bullet had hit his stomach strong enough to hurt a lot but probably nowhere where his internal organs could get damaged. His face had slammed against the cold floor and the searing pain made him feel like dying. They'd been in London hardly two days and already he'd been shot. Jake managed to carefully lift his head and saw Victor pointing his guns at Amy and Dan. It didn't matter how much pain he was in, he was the one who had gotten them into this mess, he could die, that was up to fate but he would be damned if he let them die. Finding a decently sized stone he collected what little strength he had left and threw it will all his power, hitting Victor's head. It hadn't been strong enough to knock him out but strong enough to make him fall.

"Freeze! Police!" Several officers had charged down the ladder.

"Victor Charleston, you're under arrest for attempted murder." Two of the officers cuffed him and lead him out. Another one helped Jake .

"Sir, we need to get you to a hospital right away."

"Sure." Jake said.

Last coming down were Ian and Natalie.

"So you guys phoned the police?" Dan asked.

"Well of course. We had listening bugs planted in your rooms. We did some of our own research on the Vespers and located you." Ian smiled

"Well, thanks. I guess" Amy said.

"Jake, you okay?" Dan asked as he saw two officers helping Jake up the ladder. His white t-shirt was stained with blood and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"I'll be fine once I get to the hospital." He turned to Ian and Natalie. "Hey, thanks for saving my life."

Once the police cleared out Ian, Natalie, Amy and Dan climbed back up the ladder.

"I wonder what Nellie's gonna say about this." Amy whispered to Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

Chapter 7: Waiting

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Nellie exclaimed. "I mean you guys didn't even tell me that you were going into some dungeon and I had to find out about it from the Kabras!"

Amy, Dan and Nellie were outside the hospital waiting for Jake. The doctors had managed to extract the bullet out of Jake's stomach and he was receiving a couple of stitches at the moment. They couldn't believe Jake had actually saved them, well the Kabras pitched in but Jake had tried to give them escape time. It was like the clue hunt. Someone gets hurt all the time.

A doctor walked out the door followed by a nurse and Jake.

"Miss Gomez," he looked at Nellie. "Jake will be fine he's got three stitches but we have him on painkillers." He said. "Make sure he get's some rest and don't get him too active for a couple of days. He should be fine."

The doctor and nurse left leaving Jake. His shirt was still stained with blood but he looked like he was in less pain.

"How you feeling?"

"Not so hot." Jake responded. "Speaking of which…" he turned his head to see paparazzi following someone throughout the hospital. Journalists, interviewers and a couple of screaming fans.

"What's happening yo?" came the voice. It was concealed with a black leather jacket, hat and sunglasses, but they knew pretty well who it was. Jonah Wizard.

"Man, you look wrecked." Jonah said referring to Jake.

Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm being dope. Jonah Wizard star of Who Wants to Be a Gangsta." Jonah introduced.

Jake looked at Amy and Dan. "Is there anyone who isn't a Cahill?"

"What? You think I'm a Cahill? Das whack yo!" Jonah said trying to get out of the situation with his charisma.

"It's cool Jonah, he's a Cahill too," Amy said.

"Really?" Jonah said.

"Why are you even here?" Dan asked, obviously still not trusting Jonah from China.

"I heard about this second hunt and I want in yo!" Jonah's legs and ribs that had been broken in the gauntlet had been fixed up quickly. The cast had probably made a bad look among his fans so it was no wonder he wanted to get back in action as soon as possible.

"How'd you know about that?" Jake asked.

"The Janus get there info fast yo. Das right. Faster that all the other branches put together yo!"

"Geez! You rappers need to learn you can't just put das and yo into a sentence and expect to get away with it as slang!" Jake snapped.

"Didn't mean to harsh your mellow dude." Jonah said starting to sound a bit like a hippie. "So what's the dirt on this hunt?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Jake said partially scoffing.

"We're family." Jonah said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Right? From what I heard family seems to try to kill each other a lot."

"C'mon, I'll even hook you up with a def crib at a five star. Whadaya say?"

"Nah," Jake said. "Sorry, but I can't be bought with a five star hotel."

"Cash settlement?" Jonah offered.

"What are you trying to buy your way back to the Janus?" Dan asked.

"Look, everyone at the Janus has been really ticked off since the gauntlet. I need a way to get back in their good graces, if I can do this then I'll be aces."

"Nobody's said aces since the thirties." Amy said.

"It's all part of my new album." Jonah said. "Old Slang, New Groove."

"Idiot." Jake coughed.

"Whatevs." Jonah said. "If you ever change your mind I'm staying at the Montclam." And with that he was off.

Collin returned to pick them up and they returned to the Kabra Mansion. Where Ian and Natalie were waiting patiently.

"So Jake, do tell us about this new hunt." Ian said.

"Why do you want in?" Jake asked.

"Because we saved you from bleeding to death and you owe us the truth at the very least. It's actually very kind of us that we didn't ask for your house." Natalie retorted.

He looked at Amy and Dan.

"Can we trust them?" Jake asked.

Amy and Dan actually weren't sure whether they should trust the Kabras or not. They'd attempted to kill them numerous times but had also saved them when other people had tried to kill them. And without Isabel they weren't really so bad. Still it was like choosing the lesser of two evils. Siding with the Kabras or going through the hunt without a substantial amount of allies, resources or support. But they didn't know which was worst. They remembered how the Kabras had left them to die in a cave in Korea or the time they'd left Dan in a lollipop machine to be killed.

"We're waiting." Ian said.

Dan bit his lower lip. They should have known that the second hunt wouldn't stay a secret forever, but ignorance is bliss right? Now everything would go back to how it had been a month or two ago. Backstabbing, betrayal, theft, constantly looking over your shoulder and deadly alliances. It was time to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. I will try to make chapter 8 more exciting. Please review.<strong>


End file.
